Bonds: Reveries of Forsaken Amorous
by Threnody11
Summary: The shinobi authenticity is relegating of pretence, allegiance, and infidelity. The contemporary instance is serene and prosperous. Conversely, beneath a veil of serenity amongst the murkiness, one association’s arrangements become world ascendancy.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **No, I don't own Naruto, and if I did, Sasuke would be with Sakura and Itachi would still be alive. But since I don't, that is obviously not going to happen.

**A.N: **My attempt at my second Naruto fanfic. Wish me luck. The couples for this story are the fallowing: Sasuke/Sakura/Itachi, Naruto/Hinata/Kiba, Neji/Tenten, Ino/Shikimaru/Temari. Oh yeah, and just as an after thought, Sakura is the last of her race. A Saphirian, a more fitting description of this will be revealed later.

**Summary: **The shinobi authenticity is relegating of pretence, allegiance, and infidelity. The contemporary instance is serene and prosperous. Conversely, beneath a veil of serenity amongst the murkiness, one association's arrangements become world ascendancy. Three prodigies cluster towards simultaneously creating bonds of reliance and comradeship. Attachments shattered, the broken must section collectively once more. The fate of the Lands of Gakure lies in the hands of a re-embodiment, an avenger, and a junchiriki.

**Warning: **This story will contain sexual situations, child abuse, violence, vulgarity and bloodshed. Reader's discretion is advised…

**Bonds: Reveries of Forsaken Amorous**

**Chapter One: Crimson Rain I: Diary of Masked Massacre:**

_Dear Reveries,_

_My soul is chained to this rooted earth,_

_To anyone, my existence has no worth._

_My outer shell is made of girth,_

_I'm reprimanded from thinking of mirth._

_Consequences will always be paid,_

_Compromises can never be made,_

_For those who are sought after to fade._

_My eyes remain an odious jade._

_I envision skies of blue,_

_I reverie of angels in rapture,_

_Dreams are false, reality is true._

_No freedom, must evade capture._

_Blood will one day stain my hands,_

_In service to the Hokage's demands._

_A life will be saved, one will be lost._

_T o be ninja, detachment is the cost._

_I must not love, I'm only a tool, and I am a utility._

_No fears, no tears, I must not feel, for I must become Shinobi,_

_I am civilian protection, a killer, a life taker, my only destiny._

_Today is my birthday, I'm nine now. Mother is still very ill, though Father doesn't know of this, I'm working on a cure as we speak! If he knew, he would accuse me of witch craft. Perhaps even beat me to death. I hate him, Mother loves him, but I can't possibly see why. _

_A drunk stuck in his own self pity. Why she even married the scoundrel is beyond me! I wish he would die. Maybe these are thoughts that a normal little girl shouldn't have, but I can't stop them. I dream of wrapping my fingers around his neck and chocking him until he can breathe no more. Or slicing his throat with a kunai, but I'd rather see him die a slow and painful way. Only then will I ever be truly happy._

_Now those ideals probably make me sound like a sadist, perhaps I am, ne? I have to go to the market today and get some more medicine. I hope I don't forget the receipt like last time. Father almost beat me to death last encounter. My left arm is still deeply gashed from his sword._

_Mother told me yesterday of a terrible secret, one that could kill us both. If Father found out what I and she actually were, it would go against his religion. The fool would attempt to take our lives. I, Sakura Haruno, am the last descendent of Saphirians. My race was destroyed long ago because humans feared us. Our Kekkai Genkai the strongest in any. Such greatness, I'm trapped here, I must become shinobi. _

_Well, farewell for now, I will unbolt my emotions within the next entry._

A small spot of ink dripped from the pen that was being used to write in a small pink diary. Reading over her response carefully, a cerise colour haired she-child closed her journal response.

She was a genius, one of the eight prodigies of the famous Shinobi village Konohagakure. Her father, an AMBU Captain in his younger ninja days, had married her mother who was also another ninja. Having returned from a mission alone, his team members dead, he fell into self-pity and shamed him into very nasty drinking habits. Through out the years, her father had become distorted, violent and cruel.

Her mother falling deathly ill, she no longer had anyone to hide behind. Suffering beatings for stupidity, she had no more rights as a living person. She was not considered to be thought of as anything but debris. She wasn't aloud free speech, no fun and play. Just gruesome training and surviving another night of attacks from her father. No longer the happy gone lucky girl, she was but a shell. She could hide her emotions very well. People teased her at school, no one wanted her around.

Locking away Inner-Sakura, she became cold. She wrote her emotions, locked them away in her personal diary.

"Hey!" She heard loud knocking on her door before it creaked open. The pink haired seven year flinched at what was to come next. "You filthy piece of shit! Get up, now!" He was a handsome man, but he was ugly and warped in her eyes. Grabbing her by the hair, he dragged her across the floor. She did not cry when he grabbed her by the arm where he knew he'd stabbed her before. Her tourniquet was beginning to turn crimson. She bit her lip subconsciously, blood trickling from her mouth. He smiled sadistically amused by her pain.

She glared at him with malice. He gazed into her eyes and grabbed her chin rather roughly. "Don't look at me like that you little ungrateful bitch! I am your father, I own you. Remember, you're not aloud to feel anything." She returned his smile just as cruelly, retorting. "Oh yes, _father. " _She replied icily before ripping her chin out of his reach. Getting off from the floor, she dusted herself off before glaring at him again. "I'll fallow your every command, just because you're a drunk who is far inferior to his own death ridden wife!"

His face filled with rage, he lunged at her. She fell to the ground hitting her head with a large 'thud'. Her eyes narrowing, she looked him straight in the eye not even flinching when his fist came down on her. He noticed this and stopped. Smirking, he picked her up by the hair instead. "So, you think you're tough? You think you have the right to defend yourself? Do you now?" After all the rough-handling, her knees were bleeding from rug burns and she sported five purple bruises all over her body. The worst was yet to come, and she knew what was coming. Her eyes were beginning to burn. "Abusive self-absorbed bastard." His anger got the best of him. He dragged her ferociously to the long flight of stairs and threw her. She cried out when she rolled on each step painfully.

Falling, her nose was bleeding and the gash on her arm reopened. She fell face first. Her father quickly ran down the steps sitting on her. His hands wrapped around her throat cutting off her air circulation. She began choking, fighting for her life, she kneed him in the groin. He was rolled off of her in pain. "Why you little bitch! I'll slaughter you!"

Used to the beatings, she recovered quickly. Using her quick agility, she dodged his hand when he went to grab for her leg. Running to the kitchen, she stole his wallet and ran out of the house forgetting her journal out in the open in her room, for prying eyes. Perhaps a mistake she would have consequences for later. But right now, her top priority was escaping the wrath of her father long enough for him to doze off. She stopped mid tracked. Observing the premises for any intruders, none were found. She quickly lifted up her sleeve and used her hand to heal it. The wounds on her body quickly fading.

She set her eyes on the sign and smiled before walking in. The small bell over the entrance door wringing, welcoming a new customer.

Itachi Uchiha, prodigy genius of his family. Gaining the family bloodline limit of the Sharingan at the age of eight years old, watched as the little rosette haired kunoichi in training healed her arm.

He would not admit it, but she had caught his interest. Smart little she devil, her healing abilities made him suspicious that she as well had a Kekkai Genkai. Stoic and intelligent, he did desire to pursue her, but he had other things to worry about. Being thirteen, he couldn't enjoy being a child. He's father, Fugaku Uchiha didn't allow it.

Now it was his mother Mikoto interfering with his training again so he could waste his time and train Sasuke. His little brother. Turning his direction when he sensed his little aniki's small chakra signature, he smiled. Annoying little cretin that he was, Itachi still loved his little Sasuke-kun very much. "Sasuke, I have something to give you."

The raven haired child squealed with delight. "Oh! What is it?!" Itachi unzipped his pouch and handed his brother a kunai with a red tourniquet on the handle for better grip. "Sasuke, this kunai is a very valuable item to me. Do you know why?" Itachi couldn't help but smile and show his true emotions around his brother. The kid's eyes widened pleasantly when he finally remembered the answer.

"Yeah! That kunai was the very first one you got!" Sasuke grasped the kunai in Itachi's hand. "It's very cold." Itachi merely continued smiling before responding. "Correct, little brother, today, it belongs to you. Tomorrow is a big day for you. Take care of this kunai for me, never loose it." Sasuke, not a dumb child, realized his brother's intentions. "Hey! Is this some form of trying to get out of training me?" Itachi smirked; his brother was a sharp one. "Yes, but don't fuss, I'll train you tomorrow, I promise." Flicking Sasuke on the forehead in his usual matter, he then disappeared, speeding away on roof tops. Tonight, it would be a night his younger brother never would forget.

At that thought, Itachi became very depressed. Tears slightly began to sting his eyes. Forcing his face into that of ice, his resolve stood firm. He knew what he had to do, and set out to do it. Tragedy awaiting him. "Sorry Sasuke, I guess this promise I won't be able to keep."

Meanwhile, Sasuke entered the store right after Itachi's departure.

The store smelt of old scented cleaning supplies, medicines and food. A market that had held open for two decades, a store as small as this one lasting 20 years was very difficult to keep arranged and organized. The first owner being that of an old man in his 70's with his grand children working by his side.

There weren't many people that went, and that's what the old folks liked. Crowded stores were too noisy and full of annoying chit chattering. With a basket in hand, a little child was picking out herbs from the remedy appliances. A frown appeared on her face. She reached for the pill tablets to cure poisons. Her petite fingers could not reach it. She glared at the content unreachable from her grasp. To her surprise, a hand appeared putting the pills in her hand. It was pale and white, but soft to the touch.

She blushed and turned to gaze at her 'helper'. Her observations declared that it was a boy about her age. She studies his profile and was caught when she noticed his obsidian eyes staring back into her emerald green orbs. Taking in his countenance, she thought of him as cute. Thoughts she would never say out loud.

He observed the strange girl that had caught his attention. He thought she had a very odd hair colouring and wondered what she was like. The boy was a student from the same shinobi training Academy of Konoha. She was the one girl who never fawned over him. Always sitting alone, eating single-handedly, and training unaccompanied. She was a recluse. Just like him.

His older brother was the family concern, able to activate his legendary famous Kekkai Genkai at the age of eight, Sasuke was more of disappointment. He didn't even know how to properly throw a shuriken. His father's eyes were always on Itachi. Leaving Sasuke in the dust, he too was always unaided and solitary. Watching this girl from his corner everyday, he couldn't help but feel that there was some kind of connection between them. Formulations he would never answer in public.

She held his gaze and stared at him thinking of what to say. No one ever helped her. She was 'atrocious forehead girl' or 'pink haired freak.' She had no friends, was always teased. Everyone hated her because she was different. Children her age thought she was creepy because she never spoke a word to anyone.

So why was this boy helping her?

"Why did you help me?" She flushed as she realized the stupidity of her question when the raven haired boy quirked his eyebrow at her. His dark eyes searching hers and softening from his normal brooding frown. Crossing his arms, his stance straightened. The young pink haired female took notice of this. Though no one liked her, it was because she was the best at everything.

Her intelligence went far beyond even the proud prodigy brother of his. She even had the skills of harnessing perfect chakra control. Minor healing abilities and a secret that could leave her and her mother dead. No one knew of her bloodline. Her race had been wiped off the face of the earth, far too powerful for others to control.

Her train of thoughts returned to the young male in front of her.

"Is someone in your family sick?" She was surprised when he spoke, she enjoyed hearing his voice. She blushed again. Glancing down at the pill bottle, she glanced back up at him sheepishly before answering. "Yes…My mother, she is very ill." Her face saddened when she remembered her mother lying pale and bed ridden. An unknown sickness had the girl's mother lying on her death bed. She was a shinobi, just like her father. Returning home from a mission, her mother collapsed without warning. Though her death was very near, her child was working on a cure. No one knew of this of course.

The boy noticed her expression and rubbed the back of his head feeling uncomfortable at the turn of events. "I'm sorry to have brought up such sadness for you." Obsidian turned to the ground, but the girl grasped his chin in her hand to gain his full attention. He almost pulled away not use to such contact. His mother always got his attention in the same way. His face coloured. "Don't pity me, it's annoying." He blanked at her cold reply. Letting go of his chin, she turned away from him. Trying to create some space between them, he was faced with her back. Her eyes side glanced him. "Thank you, you're the first person who's ever been nice to me."

Confused by her cryptic nature, he found her interesting. He spoke out loud without realizing it. "What's your name?" Heading towards the door, she stopped in her tracks to face him. Her expression he couldn't read, slightly perturbed by this, she reminded him of Itachi a lot. Then, she smiled for the first time in her life. A true genuine smile that made his heart fluster. Butterflies were gathering in the pit of his stomach. His face was rosy once more. "My name is Haruno, Haruno Sakura." His eyes widened when she actually answered him. "I'm Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke." She turned around once more. Her face stoic, though Sasuke could not see. "I know who you are, introductions aren't needed. Goodbye." He stiffened, though he couldn't blame her mistrust and bitterness towards him.

Sakura reached the cashier, a beautiful woman married to a powerful shinobi. Perhaps that was the reason the store could afford being open for so long? The lady had been a friend of the Haruno family years before Sakura had even been born. Kurenai, her name was. The woman had thick black tresses of waves cascading down her shoulders, her appearance that of a super model. She was Sakura's role model, the only woman who had ever paid attention to her.

"Sakura, how nice of you to come and visit me." Sakura smiled at Kurenai, she loved this woman dearly. "How's your baby?" Kurenai's face turned to one of pure shock. How could she know, it had only been two weeks. Sakura realized this and answered the woman's swimming questions never said aloud. "I can sense a different chakra signature; would you like to know what gender it is?" Sakura inquired casually, deciding to ignore Kurenai's shocked expression.

"Sakura Haruno, don't say it out loud, Asuma doesn't even know yet!" Sakura's glance turned to the floor, she felt ashamed. It wasn't her fault, her abilities were very good. Kurenai regarded her words; she spoke once more to cheer up the youngster. "I guess you're not one of the eight Konohagakure prodigies for nothing." She smiled when Sakura's face brightened. "It's a-"Kurenai caught her off before she could say anything. Reaching for the basket in Sakura's hands to distract her, she replied. "Sorry Sakura-chan, I want to find out what gender the baby is myself." She smiled; helping Kurenai with the items she had bought.

The ingredients and medicine were placed in a plastic bag. Sakura paid for it making double sure to include the receipt. Her father had beat her an inch within her life the last time she had forgotten it. Rubbing her left shoulder, she could still feel the pain of the bandaged wound. She loved her father, but he was abusive, even to his beloved wife. 'That is the life of an idiotic alcoholic.' Snickering to herself, Sakura's thoughts returned to Kurenai after she handed the girl back her change.

"Be safe, and send your mother my regards. Now go home, before your father gets angry with you for taking so long." Sakura trembled remembering her father's rage. With consequences set in mind, she pivoted and headed toward the door.

Sasuke had watched the display between Kurenai and Sakura. He felt a little jealous that Sakura was so open with her and so cold to him. Thinking it was his last chance to befriend Sakura, he ran in after her.

His hand grabbed held of hers. Sakura's breath caught and she halted. Such touching she was not used too. Glaring at him, she spoke. "You're persistently bothersome. Why can't you see I just want to be left alone?" She yelled at him, he was not expecting her words to sound so cruel. It almost crumpled his resolve. His grip on her hand tightened, she flushed. Sasuke took her by surprise when he only smiled. Sakura felt her knees buckle. She never had seen him smile before. Like her, he was always brooding and hated people. "Fallow me!" Not much of choice in the matter, he dragged her out of the store. An unwilling participant, he managed to make her fallow him until they got to the clearing of a forestall area behind the store.

Sakura gasped at the sight of beautiful lilacs, tulips and roses that met her eyes. She smiled again, but then realized that Sasuke was still holding her hand. She turned her gaze at him. "This place is beautiful!" Sasuke blushed at her comment. Taking his hand away from hers, Sakura missed the warmth it had when he had held her hand. "My brother showed this place to me."

He went to go sit down under a large oak tree with beautiful cherry blossoms. It stood tall and had inhabited that spot on the short hillside beside the field of flowers for twenty generations. The flower petals from the oak descended and put Sakura is a mind peace filled mood.

She opened the palm of her hand as a rosette petal fell in her hand. Her eyes a normally hidden and guarded, a pale emerald green, lit up for the world to see. She had never felt such happy feelings before. She turned and walked over to where Sasuke was sitting. "Do you come here alone often?" Sasuke's eyes broadened. She had observed him over the years. Sakura had known that this was his brooding spot every time he walked past her house from the Uchiha compound. He turned away, face coloured once more, but looked a little sad.

"Whenever I want to be alone, I come here. No one else does." Sasuke turned back to see her face. She was still smiling. "It's so pretty, I feel at peace. Why would you show a place like this to someone like me?" Her face darkened when Sasuke avoided her gaze. "You always look like you want to be alone, but you don't really want to be, do you?" Sakura's eyes widened. Sasuke continued but looked her in the eyes before doing so. "I thought that if I showed you this place, you would finally smile." She beamed for a second time.

"So, why do you want to be a ninja?" That question took her by surprise. 'How am I supposed to answer that?' She turned away embarrassed that she had no answer. Hate filling her eyes, her face looked over the distance remembering what she was. 'Would this boy ever accept her? Probably not…' Her gaze guarded once more, Sasuke frowned when she no longer was happy. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to…" A little crest fallen he merely waited for Sakura's response.

"I want to show the world that I am not a weak little girl, I am strong. I want to grow up and become the most powerful shinobi in all of Konoha. And defeat all those who oppose me." Sakura replied icily. Sasuke got up. She thought he was going home. He went to the field of tulips and picked up a white one. Returning to Sakura, he pushed the flower into her hands. She blushed.

"Wha-what? Why are you giving this to me?" Sasuke's face turned pink. "Because you remind me of these flowers. When you smile I want to smile!" Sakura gasped. No one had ever given her anything. She stood up, looking at him sincerely. He backed up as she neared him. To close for his bubble space.

She hugged him. He was shocked. "Wha-What's wrong?" Sakura giggled in the embrace. "Thank you, you're the first person who's ever cared." Sasuke defending himself shot out a stupid rapid reply. "I don't care; I just think you never smiling is really annoying." Sakura held him tighter. "I also, want to fall in love, I want to get married and have kids. But those are dreams." Sasuke held her closer, making a promise to himself. "I want to be a ninja so that my father can see that I'm just as good as Itachi."

"But my dreams are to live happily with my family without the hollowness that is there like an unreachable gap." Sakura could smell his shampoo, it smelled of Jasmine. 'Why does he smell so nice?' Sasuke thinking along the same lines thought she smelt of Lavender. Taken out of his reveries, he smiled when she spoke. "I will rid the world of all things unjust; I will make sure no child is ever beaten by their parents. I will love all those who have ever had the love of a mother torn from their very grasp. That is my ninja, my nindo way." She remained silent making that promise. Picking up on her grim face, he made a promise as well. "I will protect you, from those who want to hurt you. I will keep you smiling. That is my shinobi, my ninja way."

Sakura let go of the embrace then was in anger by his words. "Don't ever make such empty promises! You don't know me, you will never understand me!" She yelled. Sasuke was confused. Sakura hated weakness; she realized that by letting him hug her, he was proving that she needed someone to count on. "I know that you want to cry, but never can. I know that you need a friend but don't have any. I know that you want me to be your friend."

She gasped. He could read her like a book. Silent tears fell down her eyes. Before she knew it, she kissed him on the cheek. At her actions, he blushed. His face hidden behind his bangs. Dropping the kunai behind him, he ran from her.

Sakura was surprised. She still held the white tulip; she noticed his kunai on the floor. She picked it up. Then returned under the oak still in a good mood. "I'll return it to you after. " She looked at the sunset. "Damn, I have to go home!" She picked up her basket that had been strewn on the floor carelessly. She made her way home speedily. She flinched when she stopped in front of her door. Creaking it open, she snuck into the house without a noise. When she entered the kitchen, she sobbed at the gruesome sight that met her eyes. Sakura had been correct. Her mother's eyes lay blank with her blood everywhere. Sakura bent over vomiting. She felt herself wrenched into the house the door slamming behind her.

She cried out when her father stabbed her in the right arm. Pulling out his katana from her small frail body, he grabbed her by the scruff of the neck. "You're a Saphirian, you must die." He had read her journal. She glanced at it noticing it was on the floor. He stabbed the inside of the palms of her hands. She gasped with pain. He then stabbed each foot. Out of self-defence, she plunged Sasuke's kunai in his leg before painfully ripping it out.

He fell over blood trailing behind him. He was on her again, beating her with punches. She was going to die. With hate in her eyes, she plunged the kunai directly into his heart. He fell on top of her, his eyes blank. She managed to pull it out again. Reaching for his wallet that had escaped her pocket throughout the struggle, she dragged her injured body causing another flow of blood. Her vision becoming blurry, she used the last vestiges of her strength to stand up. Leaving a trail of crimson behind, she made it to the forest clearing that she had been at with Sasuke earlier.

She fell to the ground. It started to rain. The grass beneath her changing red, she looked at the blood soaked kunai and smiled. "I'm sorry Sasuke, I guess I can't give this back to you myself." She laughed at the irony of it all, even though she couldn't give it back to him. He would receive it after they found her body, if anyone cared.

Seeking retribution, she gazed at the sky, her heart slowing. Her eyes closed for what was to be a final time. "My race will die out with my last breath."

Sasuke made his way home merrily, when he opened the Uchiha gate, his eyes tarred at the dead bodies that lay waste on the ground. Blood pools everywhere. He ran to his own house in frantic worry and horror.

About to open the door, he shouted for his parents, but stopped dead in his tracks when he was met with Itachi's voice. "Aniki, don't enter." It was a command, but Sasuke refused to listen to his brother. Before his very eyes. His mother and father were slaughtered with Itachi's own sword.

"MOM, DAD!" Sasuke fell to the ground sobbing. His gaze reached his brothers with unanswered questions. "Why?! Why did you kill Mom and Dad?!!!" Itachi's smirked. "It was merely a test for my own abilities." Sasuke paled at his response. His brother was getting near him. It was Itachi's duty to end his life as well.

Sasuke ran inside the living room. Itachi merely walked behind the frightened lad. But then turned away. "You're not even worth killing, you're too weak." Itachi left his house and brother to mope.

Sasuke noticed this. His eyes turned to revenge, he ran after Itachi picking up his elder brother's disgorged sword. Itachi's tears descended his face. Sasuke confused, yelled at him icily. "Traitor! I will avenge them all!"

Itachi's face remained stoic. He glanced at his brother from the corner of his eye. "Yes, become filled with hate, and then when you are strong enough, come take your revenge." Sasuke only ran after him blindly. Itachi defended himself and kicked the katana out from Sasuke's grip. Then, he disappeared behind his brother. Sasuke noticed this and blanched. "Why? I loved you, mother and father did too!" Itachi's eyes narrowed. "Thank you." He replied before knocking his brother out cold. Sasuke collapsed on the ground. Itachi sheathed his bloodied sword.

"Until then Aniki." He responded to the unconscious Sasuke before leaving for the small forestall area. Long ago, he'd given the place a name. The Cherry Blossom Spring.

When he got there, he was shaken by the sight of Sakura's torn up body. Reaching for the girl, he held her in his arms. "Mother…" Sakura whispered the words in her sleep. Itachi's eyes widened. 'How can she still be alive?' He was answered when her green eyes fluttered open. Was this girl as alone and unwanted as him? "Kunoichi, what is your name?" She gazed at him. Her vision was blurry, he looked like Sasuke. "Sasuke?" Itachi's eyes lessened at the mention of his brother's name. "I am Itachi Uchiha." Sakura took in his features. Tears still cascaded down her cheeks, she merely nodded. "I'm Sakura Haruno." Itachi smiled at her name. It suited her physical appearance. "What happened to you?"

Sakura turned away, eyes filling with detestation. Itachi was astonished when such abhorrence filled her eyes. "My father murdered my mother, and then he tried to eradicate me. So I killed him." Itachi thought this girl was amazing, she was still alive, and could answer full out questions. He wiped her silent tears, catching her wheeze. "Will you stay here and die, or would you rather live?" His eyes caught her attention.

She took his hand in hers. "I want to live; I want to destroy all those who oppose me. I want power." Itachi smiled at this. Grasping her hand, he pulled her up. She fell back to the ground unable to get up. Itachi picked her up bridal style. "Then you will come with me, I will transform you into Konoha's strongest prodigy." Sakura smiled maliciously before falling into unconsciousness once more. Her dreams were that of nightmares. As Itachi brought her away from Konoha, she thought to herself.

'I will revisit this revolting rural community. I will slaughter all individuals who disregard me. I will accomplish my reprisal and obliterate this hamlet from the inside out!' Itachi knew this girl was very powerful, but those skills lay dormant. He would find out what she was capable of. Together, they would be renowned.

**After Notes: **Reviews inspire me to write, please respond and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **No, I don't own Naruto, and if I did, Sasuke would be with Sakura and Itachi would still be alive. But since I don't, that is obviously not going to happen.

**A.N: **Thank you to my first reviewer, you've inspired me to write this chapter.Chapter Two! Wow, I'm proud of myself; I'm very lazy and tend to not finish a fanfiction. The couples for this story are the fallowing: Sasuke/Sakura/Itachi, Naruto/Hinata/Kiba, Neji/Tenten, Ino/Shikimaru/Temari. .

**Summary: **The shinobi authenticity is relegating of pretence, allegiance, and infidelity. The contemporary instance is serene and prosperous. Conversely, beneath a veil of serenity amongst the murkiness, one association's arrangements become world ascendancy. Three prodigies cluster towards simultaneously creating bonds of reliance and comradeship. Attachments shattered, the broken must section collectively once more. The fate of the Lands of Gakure lies in the hands of a re-embodiment, an avenger, and a junchiriki.

**Warning: **This story will contain sexual situations, child abuse, violence, vulgarity and bloodshed. Reader's discretion is advised…

**Bonds: Reveries of Forsaken Amorous**

**Chapter Two: Crimson Rain II: Formation, Team Seven**

_Three years later…_

The sun was setting. The sky aligned in the usual manor. Blue cascading over pink, red, yellow, then willowing into blackness. Always black, the dark shades twisting with the stars. Senseless stars. Star gazing is what brought people expectation. Hope, Ha! Hope made people weak; it made them think that something in life could be better then what they had. Hope is weakness. Weakness is death. Those were the thoughts running in the young pre-teen kunoichi's mind. She scoffed at her distracted thoughts as a shuriken came flying past her aimed at her neck.

She glared at the person who had sent it at her. "Itachi…"

"Under no circumstances lease your judgment speculate Sakura." Uchiha Itachi, ex-AMBU captain, seventeen year old, now one of the highest and respected members of Akastuki scolded. He had trained her well in the past three years when she had come to join him.

Sakura Haruno's face remained impassive. She never dared show emotions to this man unless he desired it of her. Itachi had engraved that message within her mind. She cursed at her inner self. "Certainly, given that to implement subsequently is ruin." She finished his sentence, a now common occurrence in their daily lives. Her intelligence that of a woman far beyond her years, his lessons remained. Training with the icicle had her wits on over drive. Should she fail to remember any of it, brutal punishment fallowed?

He wasn't abusive like her parents, but she regretted not heeding his words. To her, he was the wisest person she had ever come to know. He had taught her that emotions were destruction. Only death waited for those with dreams and feelings.

Itachi's red ruby eyes glowed with amusement. His face stoic as per usual, but Sakura was no fool. If she truly desired to know how he was feeling, she had only to look deep within his gaze. A gift and a curse. For the Uchiha despised it when people went searching for his humanity. She of course was the only exception. "I've educated you fittingly, excluding, don't sanction it to transpire over. Our tuition for the day is inclusive." He turned his back on her, but she knew better.

Sakura smiled mentally. Her expression matching his, she put the shuriken in her pouch. "You wanted to speak to me about something important?" Her eyebrow rose when a moment of silence filled the air.

Itachi merely side glanced her. Awakening a gasp from the girl when he grabbed her arm, he held her in his embrace. He loved getting reactions from her. "You are to abscond for Konoha." He gazed into her eyes searching for emotions. He almost gloated to himself when he saw surprise for only a mere second. But it was there. 'Sakura, your eyes enlighten me what your words cannot.'

Her eyes pointed at his words. Sakura tried to escape from his arms, but his firm grip on her remained. She stopped struggling before voicing her question. "Why?" She couldn't believe her ears. After three long years of never hearing of the stupid village and shocking training, why would her sensei bring it up? She didn't understand.

"You are to commence your training for the Genin exams." Simple words, but she now comprehended. He held her tighter.

"So, you want me to watch over your brother?" She scowled, letting it pass over her face to show him that she was unwilling.

"Exactly, but this is your undertaking for Akastuki." Itachi was always impressed by her intelligence. At times she could be too perceptive. "You'll be examining the Kyuubi container." The corners of his mouth almost twitched when she glared at him.

"Mission accepted." Sakura was about to speak, but panted when Itachi's lips met hers. Never in her life had he met her head on with such contact. She didn't know what to do. He never aloud her to show emotion, so she didn't know what emotions surface at this act. So she did the only thing plausible that entered her mind. She returned the kiss. His lips moving with hers. 'His touch is warm.' She closed her eyes.

Itachi smirked against her mouth. So he had been correct, she did have feelings for him. They weren't unnecessarily unreciprocated now were they? He shoved that thought at the back of his mind. They parted to breathe, but he rested his forhead on hers. He searched her glazed eyes. "Nonetheless, you will no longer be in my corporation, memorize that you are mine and mine alone."

Sakura couldn't deny herself any longer; she was madly in love with this clan killer. When his lips parted hers, a bright pink adorned her cheeks. "And you are forever mine…Itachi Uchiha." She gazed into his eyes.

Itachi let go of her, to her disappointment. "Once you are refined, you will return to me."

He smiled at her for the first time in her life. She almost fainted.

"Yes Itachi-sama." Her heart ached once she was lead by one of the blond Akastuki members. She glanced at Itachi, he was gone. So she would be returning to that ugly place? 'This should be interesting.'

XXX

The wind blue, caressing the rosette kunoichi. She was at the gates of Konoha. "Three years." Her escort long gone, she entered the village. It hadn't changed at all. It was still beautiful. She stopped her train of thought. "Beautiful but distorted and ugly on the inside..." Her face remained emotionless.

Her resolve set, she only made it three steps before she eyed the two other children. They looked about her age. What made her observe them was the fact that the two people that stood before her were her mission. The jinchiriki, she didn't know his name, nor did she really care. Her eyes then met the second party, a boy with black hair. Her breath hitched.

The memories of her infancy came flashing back. The flower he'd given her. It was the nicest thing anyone had ever done for her. Her heart started to flutter when she examined him more. He was handsome. Her fist tightened. She was sickened by the fact that she'd been staring at him. Sasuke was unaware of her gaze.

She scolded herself for the second moment of weakness that day. 'Fool, to feel is to die.' She brushed away her inner self conflicting to speak to him. She couldn't ever let herself feel those emotions that came over her every time. Glaring at the ground, she stood there silently.

XXX

Sasuke was irritated beyond any day that the blond had ever annoyed him. Mind you, all of the villagers of Konoha always did that to him. Especially this blond freak. "Go away, why can't you leave me alone?" He glared scornfully at the orange clad late Academy graduate.

"Leave **you **alone? Ha! I was here first, why don't you share the bench? Or are you too overweight that you just don't want to admit it?" Naruto Uzamaki teased. His orange jumper suit with a high collar opened revealing a black mesh shirt. Today was a very annoyingly hot day, and he'd merely come to his favourite sitting place to get away from taunting villagers. The lone stone bench had stood there since the very birth of Konoha. It had been his place of reconcile since he was six years old.

He was dozing off until the egotistic stoic Uchiha attention seeker decided to rudely awaken him by shoving him painfully off the bench. When his taunt had no influence on the young genius prodigy, he probed deeper hoping to get rid of him and claim his rightful possession. "You think you're so good, the bench is mine, now get lost teme!" He stared angrily at the unresponsive Uchiha. Their looks of anger matching each other with fierce malice.

"I don't see your name written on it, so it's _**You dobe,**_that should get lost!" He turned his head away from Naruto hoping he would just disappear. 'Why do we always end up in the same vicinity?' Over long years of solitude, he'd always found himself in the same arrangement as Naruto. That itself always drove him mad with rant and rave. He wanted to be unaccompanied, not tormented by some idiot who'd barely mastered simple transformation jutsus.

Naruto smirked before pulling out his trump card. The insult that drove Sasuke up the wall. He never knew why nor bothered to ask. It was a very personal insult he always took to heart. And every time it worked.

"Bakayaro."

Naruto was about to say, but was beat to it by a girl's voice. Both twelve year boys whirled around to see who had dared interrupt their dispute. Naruto's jaw almost fell to the ground. The girl standing in front of him…No the goddess standing in front of him was absolutely gorgeous! His anger at her spoken words dissipated in seconds. "She's a tennyo from the heavens sent by Kami to tend to my every need!" He smiled at Sakura. His smirk faltered when she walked right passed him, she had a plain expression on her face.

Sasuke observed her as well. Too angered by the insult from before, he grabbed her arm before she could pass by them treating them as insignificant insects. He didn't like that, her aura and stance seemed to remind him of someone he didn't want to remember. He couldn't exactly pin who she reminded him of, but she wouldn't get away with her affront. "What did you just call me?" He continued to scrutinize her now taking in her full outer shell.

She was sporting a red Chinese dress split at the thighs quite revealingly so. But her pale thighs were well hidden beneath black casing firmed shorts. When his eyes travelled up to her face, a sudden flash of childhood memories also passed within his guarded thoughts. A young nine year old girl with pink hair smiling up at him made him let go of her arm. His eyes widened. Pure shock emanating, wasn't this girl suppose to be dead? She'd disappeared from his life for three years, leaving behind her phenomenon status for the taking. Sasuke's face returned to his pokerfaced façade. He spoke. "Have we met before?" His suspicions started rising when she didn't answer the question.

XXX

Sakura was surprised inwardly when the look of recognition reached his eyes. And for a moment, she had made him feel. Could she ever make Itachi look at her like that? Looking away from him, beating herself up on the inside wishing she weren't a woman in love, she walked forward.

Sasuke couldn't help but remember when the same nine year old girl in his younger days had done the same thing. Glancing at him with bright green emerald eyes, making him feel inferior to her greater superiority, she stopped in the same pose as his memory. "I called you an asswhole; your persona seems so befittingly so. And no, I've under no circumstances had the calamity of meeting two fools such as you in my life time awaiting now. Goodbye." She continued on her way, ignoring the ogling Naruto and steaming Uchiha.

Left alone to their devices, they stopped the useless arguing and headed to their respectful living arrangements. 'How funny it is that we both live alone.' He reached the isolated Uchiha district and slammed his door stomping up to his bedroom to brood over the day's events.

XXX

Sakura retreated to her old home. She was surprised to see a garden outside. 'Is someone living here?' Curiosity got the best of her. Her hand reached for the door. Her hand quickly retreated when the image of her mother's dead body and blood covered floor reached her mind.

Sakura's was quickly taken out of her trance when an older looking Kurenai grasped her arm painfully. Both gazed at each taken aback. "Sakura Haruno?" Kurenai couldn't believe her eyes. The girl that she had thought of as a second daughter dead had returned to her! All this time, and her husband had said that believing she was dead was nothing but troublesome!

Sakura quickly analyzed Kurenai. The woman seemed twenty five now, but her long black tresses remained. She appeared even more beautiful then the last time Sakura had distinguished her. Her red eyes brought Sakura back to reality and the image of Itachi's spinning tomoe flooded her contemplation. Quickly pushing the woman inside with disguised chakra, astonishing the woman in front of her before talking, she shut the door behind her. Sakura gasped when she saw how transformed her old home had become. The walls painted blue. The style now that of an old fashioned Japanese home. She scanned the room for any signature chakras and only felt her own and Kurenai's. "You must promise to speak of nothing that I am about to tell you. It is for your own protection." Sakura mentally smiled when Kurenai's expression changed from happy to serious.

"I promise. Now, tell me what happened to you?! I haven't seen you in three years…" Kurenai's eyes began tearing. Sakura as well, but her tears fell silently, her face a slate of no emotions.

"The last day I saw you, I murdered my own father… He had slaughtered mother and tried to snuff out my existence. So I did the only thing I could, I ran away." Sakura turned her gaze away from Kurenai piercing eyes. This was too much for the older woman to take in. So Sakura had thought.

"I know all of that; the AMBU squad identified your father's abuse. I'm so sorry, I never knew…" Kurenai began sobbing, hugging Sakura. Sakura blanched at the contact. Only Itachi was aloud to hold her, Inner-Sakura raged. Sakura ignored her inner self and let her emotions show. Only to this woman would she ever reveal herself.

'Oh! Don't forget Itachi has more awards!' Sakura thought smugly to herself.

Kurenai let go of her, she offered her a place on the nice white velvet sofa. A feeling of content reached Sakura. She felt guilty for discarding Kurenai in her memories. The woman had let her into her home after all. She stopped thinking when she noticed Kurenai's gaze. "You can't tell anyone who I am. I am here to become a Genin, but absolutely no one must know my true name." Sakura gaze at the picture on the brown willow wooded short table beside her.

She easily recognized Sorutobi's grandson. A baby could be seen in Kuranai's smiling face. Sakura glance at Kurenai's wring finger, her investigation complete. "Not even your husband…" She turned to look at the older woman waiting for a response.

"Why not? What are you hiding from me Haruno?" Kurenai eyed the kunoichi suspiciously before receiving a reply. Sakura headed for the door before answering.

"I'm sorry. I'm not at liberty to say. Goodbye for now Kurenai. I'll stop by again, I promise." Before Sakura could leave, Kurenai stopped her.

"You can stay here; I haven't touched your room." Kurenai smiled when Sakura turned around and returned the face expression.

"Wouldn't you husband mind? I'd be barging in." Sakura eyed Kurenai hoping that she could stay.

"I don't care, and he wouldn't mind anyway." She regarded Sakura's dirtied robes and pointed upstairs. "You already know where your bedroom is and the shower, use it however you see fit." Kurenai returned to washing the dishes. Earlier before the unexpected visit, she'd been cleaning when her hopes went up after recognizing the small chakra signature.

XXX

Pulling the green curtain aside, she was happy when she felt the warmth of the water washing over her. Focusing at the task at hand, she washed her hair and body of the day's grime and dirt.

Quickly finishing, she dried herself. Taking a quick look in the mirror, she brushed her silky clean hair and then quickly left for her room. Kurenai had not lied. Her room had remained untouched. A bookshelf filled with jutsus and medical books, a side table with a golden lamp, and a bed with a violet blanket. Entering the room fully, she headed for her closet. Girlish dresses and clothes she no longer fit in crossed her. She glared at them. Slamming the closet door, she entered the comforts of her bed. She smiled when she noticed it wasn't her old bed, but the one her mother had slept in. Falling asleep, the usual nightmares of that day didn't torment her. She was finally able to sleep in peace, dreaming of the wonderful sensations Itachi had completed her experiences in.

XXX

Closing the door behind her, Sakura put the Konoha hitiate gracefully. Birds sung, which annoyed Sakura to no end. She stomped her way to the building where the team formations and Genin exam were to be taken.

Opening the door, she was met with at least fifty shinobi dressed in their ninja gear. She spotted Sasuke glaring at her, Naruto was ogling her. She waved at the Uchiha enjoying the steaming anger that radiated off from him.

Sitting beside a blond girl, she smirked when she noticed it was Ino Yamanaka. In her younger days, she would always try and be her rival. Ino glared at her. "Don't even think Sasuke likes you!" Sakura's face remained the same. Ino fumed when she didn't get a reacting.

Everyone's attention was then on the Jonin that entered the room. Kurenai was the only one Sakura documented.

"You are all here today to be put in teams. When your names are called, please go see your instructor." Hidan replied, smirking when he saw Sakura.

The kunoichi's eyes didn't even widen when she saw him. She merely flashed him a look of recognition.

"Team One…" It went on like that, young pre-teens descending to go join their teams. It had only taken fifteen minutes before Sakura's named was called.

"Team Seven, Instructor Hatake Kakashi's team; Sakura Haru, Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzamaki. Please stay in your seats. Your sensei will arrive, well, we don't know, so just wait." Ino glared at Sakura, the rosette uncaring. Sasuke eyed Sakura, and Naruto jumped up in excitement. But then glared at Sasuke.

Everyone else had been called out. They waited for a half an hour only the three of them now occupying the room. "Damn it! Where's that stupid teacher!" Naruto shouted unable to stand the silence getting more impatient.

Sasuke didn't reply and Sakura merely glared at Naruto. Before Sasuke could insult him, Sakura beat him to it. She'd been doing that a lot lately he noticed. "Be silent you fool, I'm tired of hearing your senseless chatter!" She relaxed when Naruto went silent and sat down.

Before five minutes passed, he picked up an eraser from one of the blackboards and grabbed a chair. "Oi dobe! What are you doing?!" Sasuke finally spoke, exasperation clearly elevated within his voice.

"I'm giving our _sensei _what he rightfully deserves." Sakura didn't even have to look at him to know it was the oldest prank in the book.

"He would not be senseless as in to be reduced for that…" Sakura said before turning her gaze to one of the windows outside. Her patience also wearing thin.

Naruto used the chair to his advantage after placing the eraser between one of the shoji doors. Just to say, it was only enough for a hand to reach. After hearing soft foot steps approach his work. He ran quickly back to his seat.

All three paid their attention to the door, a hand reached to pull it open. Their instructor was hit with the eraser. Naruto laughed. Sakura knew that he let it happen. Sasuke observed Sakura's reaction, but was met with none. 'What is with this girl?' His thoughts turned to the silver haired Jonin scuffing that he would fall for such a trick.

Kakashi glared at Naruto. "I suppose it was you." Looking at all three he smiled flakily. "Listen up brats. I don't like you and you don't like me. So let get this over with." He took the chair that Naruto had been in and sat with the backwards of the chair facing him. "I'm Kakashi Hatake, famous copy ninja. I like to read and I hate kids. My goal is to protect Konoha. Now, you will answer me in the same manor." He scratched his head when Naruto raised his hand first. "Yes, you boy first, your hobby, interest and goal." He smirked when Naruto looked taken aback.

Naruto had been about to ask him what he meant, but he'd already answered his questions. Jumping up in excitement, he shouted. "My name is Naruto Uzamaki! I love ramen and Sakura-chan! My goal is to become Hokage and make everyone respect me!"

He sat down looking at Sakura. Confusion entered his mind when he saw the vain popping on her forehead.

"Now you, the one with the attitude." Sasuke glared. "I don't like anything, and I hate a lot of things. My goal is to kill a certain man." The room went silent. Sakura glared at Sasuke. Kakashi eyed her curiously.

"Now, the one with the pink hair." Kakashi continued to observe her.

Sakura's faced remained deadpan. "My leisure recreation is to obliterate anyone who stands in my way. My goal is to massacre anyone who stands in the way of the man I love. I would depart this existence for him if I had to." Sakura replied darkly. All eyes were on her.

No one was expecting her to reply something so serious. She said nothing more. Kakashi pondered over her, sneering at the Uchiha. He reminded him of himself in his younger days. Concluding these events he stood from his chair ready to leave. "Be ready tomorrow at 4:00 am… Don't eat breakfast." Exiting the room, everyone glanced at each before collectively going to their own homes.


End file.
